


Rinkaby

by Lynxmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Antagonism, Español | Spanish, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play, Trevor es Snape Saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxmoon/pseuds/Lynxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin no habría querido nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, verse obligado a aceptar la hospitalidad de Andrew Darkwoolf. Pero una vez ha ocurrido no va a tener más remedio que lidiar con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinkaby

**Author's Note:**

> Extracto: Este fanfiction nace como un ejercicio personal, un pequeño reto para llevar a estos dos personajes a lugares inexplorados y pasar un buen rato. Está integrado en el contexto de la saga de fanfictions Trevor es Snape, basada en los libros _Harry Potter_ de J.K. Rowling, de donde extraigo el marco narrativo y las referencias.
> 
> Personajes:  
> \- Andrew Darkwoolf es un personaje original cuya historia se desarrolla en mi fanfiction [Harry Potter y la Piedra del Tiempo](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/697151/1/Harry-Potter-y-la-Piedra-del-Tiempo) (2002) y a lo largo de TES III y TES IV (2003-actualidad).  
> \- Remus Lupin es un personaje creado por J.K Rowling.
> 
> Música: este fic ha nacido como fruto de la inspiración constante del álbum _Acústico_ de Nudozurdo. Soy incapaz de asociar otros sonidos con él, así que si tenéis curiosidad podéis escucharlo [ aquí ](http://www.last.fm/es/music/Nudozurdo/Ac%C3%BAstico)

Lo primero que noto al despertarme es el frío. Hace tanto frío en esta condenada habitación que no puedo ni sentir las manos. Al principio me asusto, así que intento concentrarme en mis dedos, en la punta de mis pies, pero es inútil. No consigo encontrarlos. Lo segundo, es el dolor. Se extiende por todo mi ser como una manta siniestra que ahuyenta el frío, pero no porque lo alivie, sino porque lo desplaza como un cuerpo desplaza el agua al sumergirse. Es desagradable, pero al menos me ayuda a recuperar la conciencia del todo.

Abro los ojos. Veo una habitación vacía a mi alrededor. Está oscuro, pero no lo bastante como para que no pueda ver, y distingo un suelo amplio de toscas baldosas. Me rodean cuatro paredes de piedra sin enlucir y en una de ellas, cerca del techo, hay un par de ventanucos que dejan entrar un rayo de luz matinal blanco y polvoriento. La luz se refleja en los dedos de mi mano izquierda, que reposan sobre el suelo delante de mi nariz. Un quinteto pálido y sucio, abrumado por las circunstancias y lleno de arañazos recientes. De pronto lo recuerdo todo.

Me pongo en pie rápidamente, pero es una mala idea. Nada más hacerlo noto que los músculos de las piernas me fallan y que me mareo, y tengo que sentarme. Irritado, espero unos segundos y aprovecho para analizarme. Estoy desnudo, algo que no me sorprende, y lleno de heridas y desgarros, algo que me cabrea pero tampoco me sorprende. Las dos peores heridas las tengo en el brazo derecho y en el costado izquierdo. La sangre todavía está bastante fresca y sospecho que si me muevo demasiado empezarán a sangrar. Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en la pared, resignado. Entonces localizo mi ropa. Está colocada con cuidado en una especie de estantería basta excavada en la roca que hay en la pared de enfrente, convenientemente alejada del suelo. Recuerdo que la dejé ahí con la idea de mantener su tentador olor humano fuera del alcance de mi alter ego y evitar disgustos innecesarios. Ha sido una buena idea, porque si no ahora mismo no tendría más que harapos para vestirme.

Animado por la perspectiva de taparme y librarme del frío, consigo ponerme en pie y avanzar renqueando hasta la estantería. Es bastante honda y alta, una especie de hilera de huecos de piedra que deben estar pensados para albergar leña. Me encaramo con cuidado y trepo hasta la parte superior, de donde recupero mi ropa interior, mis pantalones, mi camisa y mi jersey. La túnica debe estar dónde la dejé, en mi habitación del piso de arriba. Lamentando no tenerla a mano para cubrirme todo lo posible, consigo regresar al suelo y vestirme a duras penas. Pero cuando termino estoy exhausto y, tal como me temía, la herida del brazo ha empezado a sangrar. Del todo incapaz de reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para obligarme a subir las escaleras y alcanzar la puerta, decido esperar un poco a pesar del frío y la humedad y me dejo caer sobre la pared. Vuelvo a sentarme y cierro los ojos. Siento cómo me palpitan las sienes, cómo me duelen los músculos y cómo la falta de sueño envía calambres detrás de mis párpados.

“Todo esto es culpa tuya” –pienso con rabia.

Pero no tengo más remedio que respirar hondo y tragarme los reproches, porque ahora no puede oírme. Y de todas formas, no tengo fuerzas para enfadarme, ni siquiera sé si me saldría la voz. Solo quiero dormir.

Desde luego no lo consigo. Puede que pasen varios minutos, pero hace demasiado frío y me duele demasiado el cuerpo, y para colmo tengo tanta sed y tanta hambre que creo que, si no sufro una hipotermia antes, acabaré por desmayarme. Al final me resigno. No tengo más remedio que regresar al mundo de los vivos y encararme con él. Preferiría morir picoteado hasta los huesos por una bandada de cuervos, pero el mal ya está hecho.

Cruzo la habitación y subo las escaleras despacio, tomándome mi tiempo en cada peldaño, hasta que no puedo seguir porque una puerta de madera cerrada me impide el paso. La aporreo sin miramientos porque sé que no vale la pena intentar abrirla. Yo mismo le pedí que la cerrara con magia y que se asegurara de que no podría abrirse desde dentro. Para mi sorpresa no tengo que esperar mucho. Apenas unos segundos después de golpearla, la puerta se abre y me encuentro con la estoica efigie de Andrew Darkwoolf mirándome con fijeza desde el quicio.

No dice nada. Sus ojos se pasean indolentes por mi imagen, desmigándola de arriba abajo, y puedo sentir su frío análisis hasta el punto en que sólo quiero darle un puñetazo. Pero apenas puedo moverme, y aunque me gustaría insultarle solo me sale una palabra.

-Agua –grazno.

Me arrepiento al instante de haber hablado, porque esa no es mi voz. Es un sonido espantoso que debería haberme asegurado de pulir antes de presentarme ante otro ser humano. Sobre todo antes de presentarme ante él y darle más motivos para ser un hijo de perra insufrible. Pero una vez más, es tarde, así que aparto la idea de mi mente y me limito a ver cómo se aleja para traer lo que le he pedido. O quizá para negármelo, conociéndole tampoco me sorprendería.

Aprovecho que se ha ido y ha dejado el paso libre para arrastrarme hasta el salón. Me encuentro una habitación bien iluminada y caldeada por el fuego que arde en la chimenea. El gato negro de Darkwoolf está descansando delante de la hoguera sobre un cojín, y me dirige una mirada breve y desinteresada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos con apatía. Huele a leña quemada, a serrín y humedad. A través de la ventana puedo ver que la nevada de la noche anterior ha cubierto el mundo de blanco. De hecho, todavía nieva, y me sorprendo de no haber amanecido enfermo. No ha sido una situación ideal pero al menos he podido mantenerme a cubierto, alejado de la gente y relativamente aislado. Dentro de lo que cabe he tenido suerte.

Me desplomo sobre el sofá de cuero castaño y espero a que vuelva Darkwoolf. El calor me reconforta, pero aun así solo quiero beber algo e irme de aquí tan pronto como mi cuerpo lo permita. Debería haber vuelto antes, si todo hubiera ido según lo acordado habría vuelto a Inglaterra hace días y esto no habría pasado. No me habría visto en la penosa situación de llegar a transformarme sin poción matalobos, en una casa en medio de ninguna parte y con Andrew Darkwoolf como único responsable de asegurarse de que nadie se dé cuenta. La idea me revienta, es tan ridículo. No hay nada en el mundo que pudiera incomodarme más y sin embargo aquí estoy. Sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Estoy tan cansado. Me miro las manos. Las tengo sucias y llenas de cortes. Debo tener un aspecto horrible. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no me transformaba así? Siempre ha sido incómodo y doloroso, pero no lo recordaba tan limitante. No recordaba este dolor generalizado, como si me hubieran dado una paliza, ni esa presión en las articulaciones. Me estoy haciendo viejo. Me pregunto si el lobo también se hará viejo, como yo, si sentirá la necesidad de morderse y pasarse la noche en vela porque me guarda rencor. Porque no le dejo salir y es su forma de vengarse. Si fuera un lobo normal llevaría muerto muchísimo tiempo, pero sigue comportándose como cuando ambos teníamos diez años. Y mi cuerpo de humano, con cuarenta años a cuestas, empieza a resentirse.

No pienso volver a viajar sin la poción matalobos. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

“No, no es culpa mía. Si hubieras hecho tu maldito trabajo cuando se suponía que debías hacerlo, esto no habría pasado” –me digo.

Siento la impaciencia arder. Ojalá pudiera irme sin más, pero estoy demasiado cansado y sólo el camino hasta la estación de Rinkaby me llevará veinte minutos de penosa caminata por la carretera nevada. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas antes, y de todas formas el coche de línea no sale hasta las tres. Si todo va bien podré tomar la red flu cerca de Kristianstad y llegar a Malmö a media tarde. Un par de saltos más y con suerte estaré en Londres a tiempo de cenar y acostarme a una hora decente. No puedo esperar a estar en mi casa, comiendo mi comida y bebiendo mi cerveza.

Me deleito en la maravillosa anticipación y justo en ese momento vuelve Darkwoolf. Entra en la habitación sin decir nada, se sienta en una butaca delante de mí y deja una bandeja en una mesa baja, entre los dos. Ha traído una frasca de agua, un vaso y, para mi sorpresa, un plato con varios hojaldres rellenos de pasta de almendras. No me doy cuenta de cuánto necesito el azúcar hasta que los veo y unas palabras de agradecimiento toman forma al fondo de mi garganta, pero decido no dejarlas salir. No voy a darle esa satisfacción.

Por el contrario me sirvo un vaso de agua, me lo bebo de un trago y luego devoro un hojaldre en silencio. Él se queda sentado en la butaca, sin mirarme, escudriñando el suelo de madera con aire ausente. Durante un rato no escucho más que el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el crujir esporádico de las vigas sobre mi cabeza. Siento que tengo que decir algo, aunque en el fondo prefiero mantener el silencio. Andrew Darkwoolf es difícilmente soportable en cualquier circunstancia, pero si empieza a hablar estoy seguro de que querré abrirle la cabeza a los pocos segundos. Estoy pensando en una manera de escabullirme sin ser maleducado ni demasiado amable, cuando su voz me sobresalta.

-Estás sangrando.

Lo dice de manera fría e inexpresiva, y cuando levanto la vista me encuentro con sus ojos fijos en la manga derecha de mi jersey. Sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y veo que, en efecto, tengo una mancha de sangre considerable en la parte interna del brazo, cerca del codo. La herida me duele un poco, pero todo el cuerpo me duele un poco, así que no me he dado cuenta.

-Ya lo veo –contesto, mirándole con indiferencia. No pienso dejar que crea que me siento débil.

Una sombra de irritación cruza su mirada.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? No es que vaya a impedir que te desangres si es lo que quieres, pero te agradecería mucho que no fuera sobre mi sofá.

Sabía que no tenía que dejarle hablar.

-Joder, Darkwoolf. Siento ser una molestia –respondo, riéndome con ironía.

No me puedo creer que sea capaz de ser tan gilipollas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todo esto es culpa suya. Pero supongo que siempre superará mis expectativas.

-No llores, Lupin –replica, con un resoplido impaciente-. No es una situación ideal para ninguno de los dos, pero siendo negligente con tu integridad física no vas a hacer que mejore. Windy.

Dirige esa última palabra hacia su elfina doméstica. Está de pie a pocos pasos y me pregunto si acaba de llegar o es que no he notado su presencia hasta ahora. Es pequeña y silenciosa, y siente tal lealtad por su amo que no creo que fuéramos capaces de encontrar un solo tema de conversación en común. Hace una reverencia exagerada y sale disparada hacia la puerta.

Yo vuelvo a llenarme un vaso de agua y, tras dar un par de sorbos, decido decir lo que me quema en la lengua desde que he despertado esa mañana.

-Si no hubieras tardado tanto en hacer tu puto trabajo yo no estaría aquí. Así que ni te atrevas a quejarte.

En serio, es un legilimante condenadamente bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo le puede costar localizar y extraer un poco de información de la mente de un chorizo? No lo sé, pero seguro que no más de unas horas. Ha hecho las cosas a ojo de buen cubero y, teniendo en cuenta lo obsesivo e intransigente que puede llegar a ser con los errores de los demás, es algo que me pone enfermo.

Me mira, serio e inexpresivo, sin alterarse ni un poco.

-No me quejo de que estés aquí, he tenido una larga noche en vela para hacerme a la idea –replica, con frialdad-. Me quejo de que insistas en comportarte como un cretino.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consigo ignorar ese último comentario y me fijo, por primera vez, en las sombras bajo sus ojos y en sus párpados hinchados. Él tampoco ha pegado ojo.

-¿He…? Bueno, ¿he hecho mucho ruido?

-Sí. Has hecho mucho ruido.

No añade nada más, pero puedo imaginarme perfectamente cómo ha sido. La Casa de los Gritos no se llama así por nada. Pienso en disculparme pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas y decido dejarlo pasar. Además, prefiero no tener que hacerlo.

-¿Crees que alguien más lo habrá oído? –le pregunto, un poco ansioso. No quiero que algún mago vea mi aspecto maltrecho en el pueblo y sume dos más dos.

-Es posible. Creé una barrera para desviar la atención en torno a la casa, pero puede que no haya sido suficiente. Es más difícil engañar al oído que a la vista. Supongo que tendré que estar atento unos días y borrar alguna memoria si no hay más remedio.

Aprieto un poco los labios. Es un capullo pero se está tomando muchas molestias.

-Te lo agradecería bastante –le digo, mientras dejo el vaso de nuevo sobre la bandeja para no tener que mirarle.

-Ten cuidado, Lupin –levanto la vista y veo que está sonriendo con malicia-. O acabarás por disculparte.

Frunzo el ceño y busco algo agrio que contestarle, pero no me da tiempo porque vuelve la elfina y Andrew desvía su atención hacia ella. Trae consigo un cofre de madera. No es demasiado grande pero ella tiene que cogerlo con los brazos extendidos y parece que le pesa un poco. Lo deposita con dificultad sobre la mesilla, al lado de la bandeja. Después lo abre y veo varios frascos llenos de pociones diversas, gasas y vendas. Rebusca un poco en su interior, encuentra lo que necesita y a continuación se propone a atacarme armada con vendas y lo que parece una ampolla de esencia de díctamo. Lo que me faltaba.

-Gracias –le digo, tomando de sus manos ambas cosas-. Prefiero hacerlo yo.

La elfina parece decepcionada pero no ofrece objeciones. Se inclina un poco a modo de asentimiento y después recupera su lugar junto al sofá, silenciosa y casi invisible. Yo me levanto y hago un gesto hacia el pasillo.

-Voy a…

Andrew asiente y me invita con un gesto de la mano a que haga lo que me parezca. Le dejo en el salón y subo al segundo piso, a lo que debería haber sido mi habitación de ser una persona normal. Cuando entro veo mi túnica cuidadosamente doblada encima de la cama y el baúl con mis cosas. Apenas me traje un par de mudas pensando que iba a ser una operación rápida, ni siquiera había contado con tener que pagar más de dos noches de hotel. Pero todo se ha alargado demasiado y aquí estoy, mendigando la hospitalidad de Darkwoolf. Ha sido un martirio de semana pero por lo menos ya se ha terminado. En apenas unas horas estaré en casa y podré olvidarme de todo.

Me quito el jersey y la camisa y entro en el lavabo que hay justo enfrente, al otro lado del pasillo. Me lavo cuidadosamente las manos, la cara y los brazos. Después me aplico poción primero en la herida del brazo, después en la del costado. Las heridas dejan de sangrar y se curan a ojos vista. Sintiendo un enorme alivio me vendo las heridas grandes y aplico algo de líquido también en los desgarros y cortes más pequeños que tengo diseminados por todo el cuerpo. Aprovecho que hay un espejo en la pared para buscarme heridas en la cara, pero apenas tengo dos arañazos, así que los dejo en paz. Tengo un aspecto bastante lamentable. Se nota que no he dormido y que no me encuentro bien con sólo mirarme las bolsas bajo los ojos, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Vuelvo a la habitación, me pongo una camisa y un jersey limpios y tiro la ropa manchada de sangre al baúl. Luego vuelvo al salón con la idea de decirle a Andrew que me iré en cuanto amaine un poco la nevada. Si tuviera la casa conectada a la red flu sería todo mucho más sencillo, pero al parecer no le basta con vivir en el culo del mundo, tiene que estar lo más incomunicado posible. La única chimenea utilizable está en un pueblecito mágico a varios kilómetros de distancia, y dado que no tengo escoba sólo puedo llegar con el coche de thestrals que sale desde Rinkaby. No me siento lo bastante fuerte como para arriesgar una aparición entre todos estos muggles.

Entro en el salón, pero está vacío. No están ni Andrew, ni la elfina, ni siquiera el gato, así que devuelvo el material médico al cofre y me acerco a la ventana para observar el paisaje. Parece que está amainando. Puedo ver varias colinas nevadas y las luces del pueblo al fondo, en el valle. La carretera está cubierta de nieve y apenas se distingue de lo que hay a su alrededor. El camino hasta la estación va a ser un poco penoso. Suspiro y apoyo la frente en el cristal. Tanto da, lo importante es que me voy.

Oigo pasos a mi espalda y me doy la vuelta. Andrew entra en el salón con dos tazas humeantes en las manos. Deja una en la mesita delante del sofá y se queda de pie con la suya.

-Té –anuncia, lacónico.

Me aparto de la ventana y me acerco a él para coger mi taza.

-Gracias.

La levanto y tiro del hilo de la bolsita para removerla dentro del agua caliente. Soplo dentro antes de llevarme un sorbo a la boca y al instante noto como un delicioso aroma a anís me inunda las fosas nasales. Reconozco el contenido con deleite. Es té de Ajmer, esa variedad tan especial que siempre sabe a lo que más necesitas. Hace años lo pedía y me lo traían de India, pero llevo tiempo sin tomarlo. Doy un sorbo y lo paladeo con los ojos cerrados. Esto es probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. La idea es tan deprimente que le quita todo el encanto al momento.

-Gracias –repito. El té debe de haberme afectado en serio, porque es la segunda vez que le digo esa palabra en apenas un minuto-. Es lo que necesitaba.

-De nada.

Bebemos en silencio unos instantes. Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia la ventana, y tras ella al pueblecito perdido entre las ondas de nieve, y no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas. No puedo evitar pensar que no tiene ningún sentido, que en el fondo Andrew debe tener una razón de peso para haberse mudado aquí. Pero no consigo imaginármela.

-¿Siempre hace tanto frío? – le pregunto, observando los copos de nieve planear perezosamente hacia el suelo al otro lado de la ventana.

No me contesta. Me doy la vuelta para mirarle y veo que abraza la taza de té con ambas manos. Está inclinado sobre ella y sopla dentro con apatía, ajeno a mi existencia. No sé si no me ha oído o prefiere hacer como si no estuviera. Ya sé que no debería, pero su actitud me irrita. Decido ser franco, prefiero una confrontación a sentir que le estoy aburriendo.

-No entiendo qué haces aquí –confieso.

Levanta la vista y me mira un segundo, impertérrito.

-¿Es una pregunta?

Vacilo un instante. Después asiento con gesto despreocupado.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

No quiero que lo sepa, pero siento algo más que mera curiosidad. Quiero que tenga una buena respuesta. Le miro y me mira, y tarda en responder deliberadamente. Sus ojos no han cambiado desde que me ha abierto la puerta del sótano hace un rato. Son fríos e indiferentes, dos máquinas de analizar. No puedo leer nada en su rostro y cuando contesta lo hace con calculada indiferencia.

-Entonces especifica –dice, despacio. Poniendo en relieve el hecho de que no tendría por qué contestarme-. Puedo darte hasta tres respuestas diferentes dependiendo de lo que signifique “aquí” para ti. Si te refieres a esta habitación, no hago gran cosa. Beber té y prepararme para lo que, preveo, va a ser una conversación bastante irritante.

Me armo de paciencia.

-Quiero decir “aquí” como sinónimo de esta casa a orillas de un pueblo sueco alejado de la mano de Dios donde, al parecer, no llega ni la luz del Sol.

Da un sorbo de té y parpadea lentamente antes de contestar con calma.

-Sin duda, ¿pero qué clase de respuesta quieres? Para empezar ya sabes lo que hago aquí: mi trabajo. Los aurores mandáis instrucciones y yo las sigo. La mayor parte del tiempo me dejáis en paz y puedo hacer mi vida sin tener que soportar a otros seres humanos, así que ganamos todos.

-¿Y el Ministerio?

-¿Qué pasa con el Ministerio?

-El departamento de Investigación. ¿No piensas volver?

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo volver –replica, sin alterarse-. Además, con Krysta viajando todo el año ya no hay nada que me ate a Inglaterra aparte de un par de propiedades de las que puedo prescindir y bastantes recuerdos desagradables. Y Alanus es razonablemente competente, así que no me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en el departamento.

Me río con escepticismo.

-¿Alanus Nightingale? –pregunto, incrédulo.

-Sí. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Es posible que no lo sepa? ¿Es posible que ni siquiera se haya preocupado por estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en su antiguo departamento? No es propio de él, debe estar más cansado de lo que pensaba.

-Alanus no lleva el departamento, Andrew. Nunca quiso ser el director, si te hubieras preocupado por saber lo que opinaba no lo hubieras dejado al cargo. Porque se ha ido, los ha descabezado y lo único que hacen ahora es correr en círculos como unos idiotas. Hace meses que no remontan el vuelo. ¿No te lo ha dicho Whitemann?

Frunce el ceño.

-No, no me lo ha dicho.

Hace una pausa y desvía la vista. Seguramente está pensando en la razón por la cual Gneus Whitemann ha preferido callarse algo tan importante. Después vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pensaba que lo sabías, que te daba igual. Me parecía raro.

-No me da igual. Pero aunque pudiera hacer algo al respecto no tengo intención de volver en un futuro cercano. Alanus es muy dueño de hacer lo que quiera.

-Claro –replico, irónico. Y antes de poder pensar demasiado bien en lo que voy a decir, las palabras fluyen solas-. Porque tú siempre has sido comprensivo con las decisiones de los demás. Nunca has sido un maldito controlador obsesivo que necesita tenerlo todo atado en su red truculenta.

Mi ataque no consigue desestabilizarle. Es más, ahora sonríe con sorna.

-Ah, ahí está. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarían en aflorar los antiguos rencores. Te ha costado casi una semana, pero aquí los tenemos –deja la taza vacía sobre la mesita, sin alterarse-. ¿Quieres ir al grano, o prefieres seguir fingiendo que te interesa mi vida?

-No tengo nada más que añadir. Haz lo que quieras.

Se ríe fríamente y me atraviesa con la mirada.

-No me mientas, Lupin. Tienes más que decir, tienes un jodido torrente de gilipolleces que decirme, y el caso es que estoy dispuesto a escucharte siempre y cuando dejemos de lado esta tediosa conversación.

Acaba con mi paciencia. Dejo la taza yo también y doy un par de pasos hacia él, mirándole desafiante. No sé por qué pero estoy furioso con él. No entiendo qué hace aquí. No entiendo por qué se rinde. Hace doce años arruinó mi vida por el maldito Departamento de Investigación y ahora pretende hacerme creer que no le importa. Se atreve a decírmelo a la cara y a reírse de mí.

-Deja de fingir –le increpo, dejando de lado la sutileza-. ¿Pretendes que me crea que estás bien con todo esto? ¿Que no te cabrea cómo han salido las cosas?

-Me cabreó al principio, sí –admite-. Ahora me da lo mismo.

-Mentira –reanudo la ofensiva sin contemplaciones-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te parece bien renunciar a tu carrera para vivir en mitad de la nada y ser la mascota de los aurores? Por favor, Andrew, te conozco mucho mejor que eso. No me lo trago.

Él frunce el ceño, levanta la mano derecha y me muestra la palma con los dedos extendidos. Vuelve a estar serio y creo que empieza a impacientarse.

-Cinco juicios, Lupin. Cinco –no está gritando pero su voz suena forzada, como si intentara reprimir un estallido-. Cinco humillaciones, una tras otra, mientras el Wizengamot se pajeaba en privado con la idea de mandarme a Azkaban. Un año y medio aguantando sus arengas arrogantes y sus amenazas veladas hasta que decidieron fallar a mi favor. Me libré por los pelos, conseguí hacer un trato con los aurores y tener algo de paz, ¿y tú me preguntas que qué hago aquí? Por supuesto que querría seguir siendo el director del Departamento de Investigación, pero no en ese Ministerio infestado de rencores y heridas abiertas en el que no tengo cabida. Y puesto que recuperar mi vida es un lujo que ahora mismo está del todo fuera de mi alcance, pienso quedarme donde sea que me lo permita mi salud mental. Al menos ya no tengo que aguantar las chorradas de los demás, su condescendencia y su estupidez.

Me dice todo eso sin alterarse, pero yo puedo sentir su rabia ardiendo bajo la superficie. He conseguido turbar su balsa de aceite.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? –inquiero, no sin cierta ironía. ¿Cree que puede inspirarme algo de empatía con ese discurso? Tiene exactamente lo que se merece, lo único que me sorprende es su resignación. No encaja con nada de lo que sé de él.

-La pregunta no es ésa –replica, recuperando parcialmente la calma-. La pregunta es por qué me torturas con el tema. ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que yo haga?

Buena pregunta. Dudo un momento y, en lugar de responder, muevo la cabeza. ¿Puedo contestarle? Creo que sí puedo contestarle, pero no sé si quiero que él oiga la verdad. Miro hacia la chimenea un instante y luego vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá. Andrew se queda de pie a poca distancia, observándome con atención. Yo me miro las manos magulladas y pienso que la situación no puede ser más surrealista. Encontrarme con Andrew Darkwoolf aquí. La transformación. Y ahora esta ridícula disputa que yo mismo he provocado. Decido contestarle.

-No me importa tu vida, Andrew, pero me fastidia que me mientas –hago una pausa y dejo escapar una risa breve y resignada antes de continuar-. ¿Sabes? Hace años, cuando te conocí, quería ser como tú. Eras como el centro de un remolino, la gente giraba en corrientes a tu alrededor, todo el mundo sabía quién eras y quería ser tu amigo. Yo me había pasado toda la vida intentando ser invisible y de pronto me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, quería lo que tú tenías. Quería ser alguien.

Espero un segundo, temiendo que haga alguna broma ridícula, pero no dice nada. Sólo me mira atento.

-Tú eres alguien –le digo, mirándole a los ojos-. Por mucho que me fastidie admitirlo, por mucho que te odie, es la verdad. Y ¿qué haces con lo que tienes? Nada; no, peor que nada, lo estropeas todo, lo tiras por la borda y finges que te da igual. Me pones enfermo.

Me contesta con indiferencia.

-Hablas como si tú no tuvieras nada que demostrar. ¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de ti mismo?

-Lo que tenía que demostrar, ya lo he demostrado. Y más a menudo de lo que me gustaría la licantropía habla por mí, así que no tengo mucho control sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Pero eso ya deberías saberlo –le digo, mirándole con odio.

Sonríe otra vez. Siempre lo hace. Le recuerdo que somos enemigos naturales, que la culpa es suya, y él tan sólo se ríe.

-Eres patético, Lupin. Quieres convertir todo este asunto en un problema mío cuando el principal problema siempre lo has tenido tú. No te soportas a ti mismo y crees que culpándome te vas a sentir mejor.

-Te culpo porque tienes la culpa, Darkwoolf –le contesto, furioso-. No te atrevas a negar lo que hiciste.

-Nunca lo he negado y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Pero piensa una cosa: si no hubieras sido tan evidente no me lo habrías puesto tan fácil. Eres un licántropo, de acuerdo, ¿y qué? Siempre me ha dado igual. Es más, me parecías interesante, lo que me irritaba era tu tendencia a regodearte en la autocompasión. Me di cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba contigo y quería decirte que dejaras de asustarte de ti mismo, pero no ibas a admitir nunca lo que eras, así que lo dejé correr. ¿Me acusas de mentir? Eres tú el que se ha pasado toda la vida fingiendo que es normal.

-Finjo porque la mayoría de la gente no ve el mundo como tú –replico, con rabia -. Lo sabes perfectamente, ¡lo viste con tus propios ojos!

-Sí, claro que lo vi. Y fue todo un espectáculo – esboza una sonrisa malévola mientras dice esto. Quiere provocarme-. Toda esa gente cagándose encima de repente, dejando que sus prejuicios hablaran por ellos. Pero lo que más me gustó fue ver cómo tu ridícula fachada se hacía añicos delante de todos, y tú con ella. Si hubieras tenido la valentía de admitir lo que eras desde un principio yo no habría podido hundirte. Pero no te aceptas a ti mismo, por eso eres tan débil.

Me levanto del sofá, colérico, y él tan sólo me observa. Me doy cuenta de lo furioso que estoy, de lo furioso que he estado siempre. De la violencia que siento cuando lo miro, cuando escucho su voz. Incluso aunque no me dé cuenta esa violencia siempre está ahí, acechando desde las sombras. Odio esos ojos sin alma, detesto esa sonrisilla sardónica. Ojalá pudiera borrarla para siempre de su cara.

-¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Sólo para ver qué pasaría si me ponías en evidencia? –le pregunto, apretando los puños. Fingiendo una calma que no puedo sentir.

Me observa con ojos huecos y me contesta con la misma desafección con la que me mira.

-No. Lo hice porque me dabas asco y quería destruirte.

Espero un instante, sintiendo cómo la ira bulle en mi interior. No quiero dejar que me saque de mis casillas, es lo que pretende. Pero esta vez no puedo evitarlo. No consigo encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para controlarme. Su execrable indiferencia puede conmigo. Me abalanzo sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y dejo caer el puño de mi brazo sano sobre su mandíbula. Lo hago con saña, con todas las fuerzas que logro extraer de mis músculos heridos. El dolor le aturde y oigo cómo ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa. Después se revuelve, pero aunque es algo más alto que yo, yo soy más fuerte. Le agarro por las solapas del chaleco y empujo, dejo caer todo mi peso sobre su espigado cuerpo de gimnasta hasta que lo golpeo contra la pared. Su cabeza rebota contra la madera y él parpadea, aturdido. Luego me mira con esos ojos fijos y helados.

Lo sujeto aplastándolo contra la superficie a su espalda sin saber qué hacer. Quiero dejar salir esta violencia de una vez por todas, asegurarme de que no se atreverá a burlarse de mí nunca más. Pienso en partirle la cara a puñetazos, pero algo me dice que ni así conseguiría borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante. Podría intentar matarle, hundir los pulgares bajo su nuez y cerrarle la tráquea para siempre, silenciar su lengua viperina. Pero no quiero matarle.

Comprende mis dudas y oigo cómo deja ir una carcajada gutural y breve. Tiene sangre en el labio inferior y sonríe con sorna.

-No sabes lo que quieres, Lupin –me dice, burlándose-. ¿No piensas acabar lo que has empezado?

-Cállate –le amenazo en voz baja mientras noto cómo me hierve la sangre-. Maldita cucaracha, cierra la puta boca.

No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, podría usar la magia mental o enarbolar la varita y entonces tendría problemas, es demasiado peligroso con cualquiera de las dos. Sin embargo me ignora por completo. Apoya una mano detrás de mi cabeza, me agarra la nuca y me clava esas pupilas como cuchillas. Estamos tan cerca que su nariz casi roza la mía.

-Si supieras cómo ser honesto no tendrías tantos problemas –me dice, con una voz que me pone el vello de punta. No sé cómo interpretarla, suena a burla y a certeza, todo al mismo tiempo-. Me das ganas de reír, pero he decidido que voy a ayudarte.

No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir con eso y no me da tiempo a pensarlo. Se inclina hacia delante y creo que va a hablar, pero lo que hace me pilla totalmente desprevenido. Antes de que pueda encontrar un hueco para reaccionar tira de mí y apoya sus labios en los míos. Me besa, incluso me lame con insolencia. Apenas me lo puedo creer. Me aparto instintivamente y le miro, incrédulo. Entonces veo su sonrisa de triunfo y sé que he cometido un error. Me he separado de él, así que aprovecha mi desequilibrio momentáneo para empujar y liberarse.

Si estuviera en plena posesión de mis facultades jamás habría podido conmigo. Pero estoy débil y dolorido y su cuerpo pesa lo suficiente como para hacerme retroceder por la habitación. Trastabillo hacia atrás mientras me obliga a recular hacia el sofá. Tropiezo con el reposabrazos y caigo de espaldas sobre la superficie blanda y flexible de cuero, con él encima. No es más fuerte de lo que sospechaba, pero sí muy rápido. Apoya las rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y aplasta un codo contra mi cuello, ahogándome. Después me golpea en la cara y se me nubla la vista. No puedo utilizar la fuerza bruta para liberarme sin clavarme su codo en la tráquea de manera muy dolorosa, así que me quedo quieto y le miro con asco.

-Eres un maldito demente –le digo, a duras penas-. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Me mira con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. No son imaginaciones mías, esa luz no estaba antes ahí, es como si de pronto le hubieran insuflado vida. Se lo está pasando bien.

-Sólo te devuelvo lo que me has dado –contesta-. ¿Qué querías hacerme? ¿No lo sabes? Porque yo sí lo sé.

-Quítate de encima. Suéltame o te juro que te mataré.

Se ríe, indolente.

-La negación no juega en tu favor, Lupin. Estás duro como una piedra.

Lleva su mano libre a mi entrepierna y en ese momento me doy cuenta horrorizado de que tiene razón. Siento que quiero matarle.

-No me toques.

Me revuelvo e intento apartarle, pero no me deja. Me hago daño en el cuello, me ahogo y no consigo más que zarandearle un poco. Tampoco aparta la mano. Se inclina más sobre mí y es como si esos ojos fueran capaces de devorarme y escupir los restos. Son lo único que puedo ver mientras noto cómo desliza los dedos por debajo de la cintura de mi pantalón y hace que un escalofrío de horror me recorra la espina dorsal.

Aunque puede que no sea un escalofrío de horror.

-Estás… eres un jodido… Dios.

Se me entrecortan las palabras, jadeo y me estremezco. Quiero que pare porque mi amor propio no lo soporta, pero por alguna razón no consigo encontrar las palabras para exigirle que me suelte. Miro hacia el techo intentando escapar de su mirada. Es lo peor de todo. Su mirada inmutable deslizándose por mi cuerpo mientras siento que me voy a correr. Es tan humillante que me arrepiento de no haberle retorcido el pescuezo cuando he tenido la oportunidad.

-Sí, es verdad. Soy un cabronazo, Lupin –ya no sonríe. Me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos y al fondo de sus pupilas veo algo que me aterra, una llamarada de fuego negro como la noche-. Y te voy a follar aquí mismo, en el sofá.

Al principio pienso en reírme, es tan ridículo. Pero no lo hago porque en ese momento entiendo lo que quiere. Está estirando la goma, quiere saber si puede llegar romperla, lo que pasará si eso sucede. Y comprendo lo que en el fondo siempre he intuido: que este es su otro yo. Esta fiera sin escrúpulos que disfruta llevando al límite a los demás y se alimenta de su miedo. Es hábil manteniéndola oculta, mucho más hábil que yo. Pero imagino que de vez en cuando también necesita dejarla salir y desahogarse.

No sé qué contestarle, no puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea su mano, subiendo y bajando con obscenidad por debajo de mis calzoncillos. Voy a tener un orgasmo delante de él y no quiero que eso ocurra, sería como una pesadilla. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Pero de repente para en seco, me suelta y apoya las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Le miro, sorprendido, y él me habla con una voz gutural que suena ansiosa y sombría al mismo tiempo.

-A no ser que quieras follarme tú a mí. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Ha renunciado a su posición privilegiada. No sé si lo ha hecho intencionadamente o si se ha distraído, pero no me lo pienso dos veces. Me retuerzo con toda mi energía y consigo envolver su cuello con las dos manos. Aprieto y él hace fuerza hacia atrás para intentar soltarse, lo que me permite incorporarme y abalanzarme sobre él. En apenas un segundo se han cambiado las tornas. Ahora soy yo el que está encima y tengo su cuello entre las manos. Esta vez puedo cargármelo si quiero, evitar para siempre que vuelva a desestabilizarme hasta el punto en que ya no sé quién soy.

No se resiste. Vuelve a sonreír.

-Sí, eso es lo que quieres –dice, con malicia.

Puedo llevarle la contraria. Puedo volver a discutir sin sentido y darle lo que pretende, una porción de mi salud mental. Pero no voy a caer otra vez.

-Sí. Eso es lo que quiero –admito, sin apenas creer en lo que digo, sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hago a continuación.

Le desabrocho el cinturón con una habilidad que no me suponía y le bajo los pantalones lo justo para exponerle. He tenido que soltarle el cuello para hacerlo, pero no me lo impide. Me mira expectante, casi con curiosidad. ¿Cree que no me voy a atrever?

Le agarro el pene y empiezo a masturbarle con furia. Oigo cómo gruñe y se tensa. Después cierra los ojos y se estremece con un jadeo, estira todo su cuerpo para recibir esa sensación que le domina. Los párpados le vibran, la respiración se le escapa de entre los dientes, frenética, a veces en forma de jadeos. ¿Es esto lo que estaba viendo él hace un momento? Quiero pensar que es inadmisible, que nada de esto tiene ningún sentido, pero no puedo pensar porque mi erección es incluso peor que al principio. La sensación de poder me emborracha, ver como su cuerpo baila al compás de mi mano me nubla los sentidos. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco siento que no puede hacerme nada, que no tengo que tenerle miedo. Que puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana.

Estira una mano y la apoya sobre la mía, envolviéndola. Me obliga a cambiar el ritmo mientras abre los ojos y me mira, serenándose. No tiene vergüenza, ¿por qué no tiene vergüenza? ¿No es capaz de sentirla? O puede que esperara que acabara haciendo precisamente esto.

“Eso es lo que quieres”

¿Cómo puede haberlo sabido? ¿Qué ha visto en mí que yo no sabía ni que existía? ¿Acaso siempre ha estado ahí, quizá es eso lo que he sentido todo este tiempo, cada vez que veía su cuerpo? ¿Porque esto me pone y sencillamente yo no lo sabía?

Pero no, no es su cuerpo, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es _él_. Hay algo dentro de él que me altera, algo que me obliga a salirme de mí mismo. Quiero coger ese algo y cercarlo, adivinarlo, romperlo. No sé lo que es, pero tiene que ser mío.

Me paralizo un instante mientras pienso todo esto y él lo nota, nota que me he detenido y que ya no estoy presente. Con agilidad felina, casi sin esfuerzo, levanta su cuerpo y se incorpora. Ahora estamos sentados frente a frente y vuelvo a tener su cara muy cerca. Oigo mi respiración agitada mientras le miro a los ojos, que no son fríos como pensaba. Arden como las llamas azules que nacen del metano.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -me dice.

-Y una mierda lo sabes.

Se ríe. Sus iris brillan de diversión. Claro que lo sabe, maldito sea.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cabrearte, Remus? Lo único que consigues con esa actitud desafiante es parecer predecible y aburrido.

Está sonriendo y creo que quiere que me ría con él. Pero no pienso hacerlo. La risa es íntima, nos uniría. Y entonces sí que ya no podría remediarlo. Dejaría de saber quién soy.

Le miro sin decir nada y él inclina su rostro romano, trazado con líneas luengas y rectas, hasta que casi me roza el pómulo con la nariz. Siento cómo el aire que exhala me acaricia la mejilla a intervalos lentos y acompasados. Mi corazón está desbocado, intentar imaginarme lo que puede hacer a continuación me saca de mis casillas, pero él ni siquiera está nervioso. Levanto los ojos para buscar los suyos, pero todo lo que puedo ver son dos hileras de pestañas, muy largas y negras, que apenas me dejan entrever lo que hay debajo.

Sé que gusta mucho a la gente, siempre ha sido así. Le he visto a menudo con ellos en el Ministerio robándoles toda su atención como si le resultara tan natural como andar, así que supongo que es atractivo. Lo sabe perfectamente y me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que le gusta aprovecharse de ello para confundir a los demás. Lo que ocurre es que yo no puedo verle en esos términos. Es Andrew Darkwoolf y representa todo lo que odio. Aunque también empiezo a pensar que estoy magnetizado por él.

-No necesitas ponerte a la defensiva –continúa, hablando justo al lado de mi oído-. Estoy dispuesto a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras.

Frunzo el ceño, su naturalidad me abruma. Siento que me sonrojo aunque no tengo del todo clara la razón.

-¿Por qué?

Se separa de nuevo para mirarme y contesta sin dudar.

-Por dos razones: la primera y fundamental, porque estoy jodidamente aburrido y esto me entretiene.

Hay un cierto matiz desesperado en su voz cuando dice esto, así que supongo que no miente. Después se levanta del sofá con un movimiento rápido y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme. Empieza a desabrocharse el chaleco lentamente mientras me observa con calma.

-La segunda es quizá algo más científica, aunque no menos egoísta. Porque tengo curiosidad.

No entiendo a qué se refiere, así que me lo aclara.

-Quieres darme lo que me merezco, ¿no? Te lo pide todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto qué harás si te lo pongo en bandeja –vuelve a sonreír de esa manera indescriptible, como escondiéndose, como mostrándose-. Si serás capaz.

Le miro mientras se desnuda y noto cómo se me calientan las mejillas a medida que la sangre decide instalarse en mi rostro. Quiero decirle que no, que no quiero que lo haga. Que deje de confundirme. Pero me estoy excitando de tal manera que no encuentro la forma de discutir conmigo mismo.

-Voy a serte franco, Remus –continúa mientras se desabrocha los puños de la camisa-. Me gusta cabrearte, me divierte muchísimo. Todos estos años te has esforzado para no estallar, y estaba seguro de que cuando por fin lo hicieras demostrarías ser tan predecible como me empeñaba en creer. Pero entonces me has atacado y me he dado cuenta de que estabas empalmado. Y tengo que admitirlo, eso me ha sorprendido.

Se quita primero el chaleco, después la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones. Lo deja todo por el suelo y lo aparta un poco con el pie, indolente. Su pálida desnudez me fascina y no puedo dejar de mirarle. Había creído que desnudo, despojado de su elegante y calculada envoltura, parecería más pequeño, más frágil, más nadie. Pero ocurre todo lo contrario, de repente todo él parece más grande, y la perspectiva de dominarle se vuelve más tentadora de lo que habría creído posible.

Joder, sí. Eso es lo que quiero.

Se acerca. Me coge la cabeza con ambas manos y me obliga a levantarla para mirarle a la cara.

-No ocurre a menudo, pero si hay algo que me gusta es que me sorprendan –me dice, con una sonrisa aciaga.

Tiene el labio inferior un poco hinchado y sucio de sangre, y me imagino lamiéndoselo como ha hecho él antes con los míos. Después me digo que debo de haber perdido la cabeza definitivamente.

-En serio –añade a continuación, en un tono impávido que me aturde -. Termina lo que has empezado.

Tira de repente, con ambos brazos, y de pronto tengo sus genitales pegados a la boca. Quiere que se la chupe y sus manos, aferradas autoritarias a mi cuero cabelludo, me dicen que no piensa soltarme hasta que lo haga. Podría resistirme, aun debilitado soy más fuerte que él, no tendría por qué hacerlo.

Pero recuerdo sus ojos extraviados hace un momento, cuando le estaba masturbando con mis propias manos, y veo una idea extraña tomar forma en los márgenes de mi confusión. Si lo hago sólo existirá eso para él. Algo tan insignificante como mi lengua será por un breve instante el centro de su universo y, esta vez sí, tendré el control de la situación.

Así que consiento. Cierro los ojos, me dejo caer sobre las rodillas y le abrazo las piernas. Después me abandono a las consecuencias de mi decisión. Escucho sus jadeos esporádicos y entrecortados y el pulso se me acelera. Sus manos se crispan sobre mi cráneo y hunden sus dedos en mi pelo. Si tuviera que describir lo que estoy sintiendo no sabría cómo hacerlo, es una extraña mezcla de asco y fascinación. Algo que es un poco placentero, demasiado impreciso. Creo que voy a tener bastante tiempo para planteármelo, pero no es así. De pronto noto la fuerza de Andrew empujándome sin previo aviso. Me separa de él, me precipita contra el sofá y se inclina sobre mí para mirarme con su media sonrisa sempiterna, fija en el espacio sin nombre encerrado al fondo de mi mente.

Por una vez no dice nada, mantiene su bocaza cerrada y tengo que admitir que es un alivio. Aun así su mirada me pone nervioso, es penetrante como una daga al rojo y no me libera de ella ni un instante. Dura poco, eso sí, porque no tarda en bajar la cabeza para morderme en el cuello.

Ahogo un grito. El muy hijo de puta no intenta contenerse, me clava los dientes en el trapecio y lo hace con saña. Pero inmediatamente después sigue con su estela de catástrofes, dibujando con la lengua un camino que va desde mi yugular a mi boca, y no me deja cancha para contratacar. El dolor me ha disparado el pulso y me ha puesto los sentidos a flor de piel, de pronto noto sus besos como hierros candentes que abrasan mi cuerpo y cauterizan mi razón. Me está besando con una sed que no entiendo y me pregunto qué significa. Si puede ser cierto que le gusto o sólo está divirtiéndose a mi costa. Aunque supongo que esto, el mero hecho de que me haga todas estas preguntas, no es más que otra regla en el juego que se ha inventado.

Me doy cuenta de que llegados a este punto no vale la pena dudar y creo que es entonces cuando me pierdo definitivamente. Paso los brazos por detrás de su espalda desnuda y le agarro la nuca con una mano. Después noto como busca la parte baja de mi jersey con las suyas y tira, intentando quitármelo. Le ayudo mientras empieza a desvestirme y tras unos cuantos forcejeos erráticos mi torso está tan desnudo como el suyo salvo por las vendas que todavía me cubren las heridas. Hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera las siento que me he olvidado por completo de que existen.

Me mira un instante con interés, paseando su mirada por mi fisionomía, absorbiéndola en su cerebro para fijarla en el tiempo. Luego cierra los ojos y se sumerge en ella para lamerme en el cuello, en los labios, en el ombligo. Noto sus dedos jugando con los botones de mi pantalón mientras desciende por mi cuerpo. Luego tira sin miramientos, entierra la cabeza entre mis piernas y se demora, y yo siento que no puedo aguantar más. Pienso en decirle que pare, que no es eso lo que quiero, pero sé que no es lo que espera de mí. Así que le aparto por la fuerza y le empujo contra el sofá. Le obligo a apoyar la cabeza en el asiento y le sujeto la nuca para que no se mueva. Aunque no se defiende; sé que no va a hacerlo porque le creo. Me creo su aburrimiento, me creo su curiosidad. Sobre todo me creo su determinación obsesiva, la que le obliga siempre a no traicionar sus propias palabras. Después le penetro y esta vez no puede contenerse, deja escapar un grito de dolor y veo cómo sus manos se crispan y se agarran a la blanda superficie bajo sus dedos. Sus nudillos son blancos y algo romos, como las piedras que descansan al fondo de los lechos lacustres. Embisto sin parar. Los músculos de su espalda se tensan bajo mis manos y siento su peculiar y eficiente potencia al curvar su espina dorsal. Gruñe, resopla, ruge como un animal.

Y yo creo que me muero mientras se hace de agua y se corre conmigo dentro. Así que embisto más fuerte, para no quedarme atrás. Para poder seguirlo al vacío que debe existir más allá de este momento.

Y termino lo que he empezado.

Después es como si me desintegrara y mi esqueleto ya no pudiera sostenerme. Me desplomo sobre él y cierro los ojos. Oigo su corazón muy lejos, latiendo acelerado a través de las capas de tejido y hueso que lo separan de mi oreja. Transcurren unos segundos de vacío y entonces, muy lentamente, vuelven a acecharme la debilidad y los dolores. Parece que quisieran cercarme desde lo alto de las paredes de un pozo. Reptan hacia mí descendiendo a la oscuridad y sé que quieren ahogarme. Pero ya no me importa. He tenido que morir y haber vuelto a nacer con otra forma y otro cuerpo, porque me busco y no me encuentro.

Poco después noto que Andrew se mueve debajo de mí. Se desliza lentamente hacia atrás y empuja con la espalda hacia arriba. Me obliga a hacer acopio de la voluntad que me queda para separarme de él y liberarle de mi peso. Me incorporo entre gruñidos y me quedo sentado, con la cabeza colgando sobre el respaldo del sofá. Le miro de reojo y veo que se levanta y empieza a recoger la ropa que ha tirado por el suelo.

Se viste sin decir nada, con mucha calma. Luego abandona la habitación. Yo miro hacia la ventana, intento descubrir algo a mi alrededor que me ancle al mundo real, que me diga que todo sigue siendo igual. Pero lo único que descubro es que ha dejado de nevar.

Decido levantarme. Me visto despacio y noto que esta vez me cuesta más hacerlo que por la mañana, que mi cuerpo responde todavía peor. Después pienso en el viaje que tengo por delante. Nada ha cambiado por fuera, pero por alguna razón ahora siento que es imposible. No me veo capaz de enfrentarme a ello.

Andrew vuelve al cabo de un momento. Tiene húmedo el pelo sobre la frente, parece que se ha mojado la cara y el cuello. También trae consigo una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos con hielo. No suelo beber nada fuerte, pero dejo que me sirva uno. Me lo tiende y lo acepto con una sonrisa breve. Después doy un trago más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrado a tolerar.

Le observo mientras se sirve su propia copa. Tiene el mentón parcialmente amoratado donde mi puño le ha golpeado minutos antes y se lo acaricia distraído mientras vierte el whisky. Está sereno, parece que ha vuelto a su ser. Me pregunto cómo lo hace. Cómo consigue guardar todo ese fuego escondido dentro de sí mismo, sacarlo y después hacerlo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Me digo que, tal y como ocurre conmigo, algo en él no debe estar situado en el lugar que le corresponde.

-Ya habías hecho esto antes –le digo al cabo de un momento.

No estoy preguntando, es que parece lógico.

-Sí. Hacía tiempo, pero sí –responde.

Muevo la cabeza y sonrío, cansado. No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero el final –añade, contemplativo -. Eso ha sido una novedad.

Alzo las cejas fingiendo asombro.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, ya me conoces, no soy tan íntegro como parezco –bromea, con sorna-. Me gusta muchísimo joder a los demás, pero no llevo demasiado bien que me jodan a mí.

Permanezco serio un instante, creo que por inercia. Luego intento aguantarme, pero esta vez ya no puedo. Mantenerme grave en estas circunstancias sería una obstinación sin sentido y ambos lo sabemos. Bajo la cabeza, dejo escapar una carcajada entre dientes y oigo su risa acompañando a la mía. Así consigue que me ría con él.

Luego levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos. Es raro, pero no me cuesta sostenerle la mirada. Me digo que después de lo que ha pasado no sería de extrañar que me incomodara mirarle, pero no es así. Ahora es más fácil que nunca.

Comprendo que ya no le tengo miedo. No entiendo cómo he podido tenérselo todos estos años. Es brillante hasta la genialidad y, quizá precisamente por eso mismo, actúa como lo hace. Quizá por eso es tan arrogante, tan impredecible y, a veces, tan cruel. Porque se siente alejado de los demás y desconcertar a otros, incluso herirlos, puede hacer que se sienta menos solo. Porque es tan falible como yo, o como cualquiera, pero le aterra que la gente lo sepa. Y no le importa mi condición, en eso es mucho mejor que la mayoría de la gente.

Intento analizar mis emociones y veo que tampoco estoy furioso. No puedo olvidarme de lo que me hizo, eso es imposible y nunca voy a dejar de juzgarle por ello. Pero por alguna razón ya no tiene el poder de herirme y me digo que esto debe ser lo más cerca que voy a estar jamás de perdonarle. Esta sensación de saber, de recordar, sin sentir nada sombrío.

-Ha dejado de nevar –oigo que me habla, sin dejar de mirarme-. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la estación.

Muevo la cabeza. El vaso de whisky de fuego sigue casi lleno en mi mano, pero continúo sosteniéndolo porque me he perdido dentro de mí mismo.

No quiero irme de Rinkaby.

Él entrecierra los ojos y creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Pero no dice nada. Deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesilla, se levanta de la butaca y consulta un reloj de cadena que saca del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Aunque es casi la hora de almorzar y tú pareces un muerto viviente –alza un poco las cejas y baja los párpados, con un gesto que no sé si es de irritación o de suficiencia-. Mejor no arriesgarnos a que te desmayes por el camino, ¿no?

Le sonrío y él se da la vuelta y se va, llamando a su elfina. Después me dirijo hacia la ventana para ver cómo las nubes descienden sobre la densa blancura de la llanura sueca y se funden con su superficie de hielo. No creo que hoy vaya a salir el Sol, pero yo siento que su ausencia me conforta.

Y de todas maneras Londres, con su oscuridad mundana y su rutina difusa, puede esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos:
> 
> \- A Kitsune3, por tener la paciencia siempre de ser mi beta aunque sólo sea para aguantar mis películas a las tantas de la madrugada xD.  
> \- A Las teseras: [redkakumei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkakumei/pseuds/redkakumei), Hazel Jameson y Sòn, porque sin su aliento, sus maravillosos comentarios y su fabulosa imaginación fics como este no habrían sido posibles. Y sobre todo por ser siempre mis compañeras incansables de aventuras literarias ;)  
> \- ¡Por supuesto también a ti, lector/a, por leer hasta el final! ;)
> 
> Gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
